Leo/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "If you pine for oblivion so... who am I to deny you? In fact, I'll help you along!" Switching to Character * "I'll happily fight." Ally Assist * "" Help * "" Awakening Lines Awakening Mode * ”You can’t hide from me!” Strike Beginninng * "I will erase you! Brynhildr!” Strike * ”Contemptible fool.” Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Nothing but cinders!" Strike * "You should've surrendered." * "No mercy for you." * "So unworthy." Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "Let's show these fools." As Support * "" Strike * "You face us now!" Dual Strike (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Support * Corrin: "Leo! Win and my tomato stash is yours!" * Leo: "Really!? Excellent!" With Corrin as Vanguard * Leo: "There's no time like the present." * Corrin: "Yes, leave it to me!" With Takumi With Takumi as Support * Takumi: '"You can handle these guys, right?" * '''Leo: '"I could ask the same of you, Prince Takumi." With Takumi as Vanguard * 'Leo: '"Our foes must be mad." * 'Takumi: '"Heh, wait until you see them after this!" With Sakura With Sakura as Support * '''Sakura: "Leo, can we do this together?" * Leo: "Through action we grow stronger." With Sakura as Vanguard * Leo: "Easy does it, Princess Sakura." * Sakura: "Here I am!" With Camilla With Camilla as Vanguard * ""With Camilla as Support * Camilla: "Shall we fight side by side, Leo?" * Leo: "After you, Camilla." With Elise With Elise as Vanguard * Leo: "You must time this carefully." * Elise: "I knew I could count on you!" With Elise as Support * Elise: "Let's attack over here, Leo!" * Leo: "Do not stray from my side, Elise." With Cordelia With Cordelia as Support * Cordelia: "Will you help me, Lord Leo?" * Leo: "At once, Cordelia." With Cordelia as Vanguard * Leo: "" * Cordelia: "" With Niles With Niles as Support * Niles: “Allow me to help, Lord Leo!” * Leo: '“Very well, Niles. We shall join forces!” ''With Niles as Support (Support Level A+) * 'Niles: '“I’m all over this, Lord Leo!” * 'Leo: '“Don’t overstep your bounds.” With Niles as Vanguard * 'Leo: '“Assist me, Niles!” * 'Niles: '“Anything for you, Lord Leo!” With Niles as Vanguard (Support Level A+) * 'Leo: '“You’ll clean up after this, yes?” * 'Niles: '“Oh yes. I know how you like it.” With Minerva With Minerva as Support * '''Minerva: "Do you mind, Leo?" * Leo: "By all means, Princess Minerva." With Minerva as Vanguard * Leo: "Shall we, Princess Minerva?" * Minerva: "Yes! Whenever you're ready!" With Owain With Owain as Support * Owain: '"Awaken and join me! Prince of Darkness!" * '''Leo: '"Yes yes, you shall have my cooperation." With Owain as Vanguard * 'Leo: '"Is this the Luminary Uppercut routine?" * 'Owain: '"You named our dual special attack?!" With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * '''Leo: "Shall we curse them together, Tharja?" * Tharja: "If you think you can keep up." With Tharja as Support * Tharja: "Let's combine our spells..." * Leo: "It's worth a shot. Let's go!" During Battle When an Ally is defeated * "Ungh... That wasn't supposed to happen. I thought..." Facing/Defeating an Enemy Defeating an officer * "A savage beating is the best way to introduce oneself to an enemy." * "In a contest of style, none can compare." * "That was an uncommonly enjoyable bout." * "Consider their commander crushed." * "This has been a day well spent." * "You seem well suited to groveling." Defeating a Hoshidan * "You? You are powerless before Nohr.” Defeating Rowan * "You're showing promise. But a style of pure offense won't work against me." Defeating Takumi * "Challenge me anytime, Prince Takumi. I'll defeat you without fail." Defeating Xander * “I...beat Xander? No... He must have been holding back.” Defeating Niles * "I had to win. It wouldn't do to be seen defeated by your own retainer." Praise Lines General * "Nicely done. Don't think your prowess has escaped my notice." To Xander * Leo: '"You're as fierce as they say. I hope to be just as strong someday soon." * '''Xander: '"Have patience, Leo. One day you'll be even more powerful than me." From Xander * 'Xander: '"Well done, Leo! Even I'd hate to go up against you." * 'Leo: '"If I did well, it was by your example. I hope my performance pleased you." To Camilla * 'Leo: '"You are a terror to behold, my sister. I couldn't take my eyes off the carnage..." * 'Camilla: '"You're powerful yourself, Leo. I shall be keeping a very close eye on your growth." From Camilla * 'Camilla: '"Remarkable, Leo! I'll be keeping a close eye on your progress." * 'Leo: '"Please do. I strive ever upward when it comes to power in battle." To Elise * 'Leo: '"Not bad, Elise. But you have a ways to go yet..." * 'Elise: '"Maybe I'll become even stronger than you, Leo." From Elise * 'Elise: '"You're as clever as you are smart. Typical big brother!" * 'Leo: '"This is average, I'd say. Anyone who's clever can easily do at least as well." To Celica * "You're a marvel on the battlefield, Celica. It's a pleasure to watch you work." From Celica * 'Celica: '"You're in fine form, Leo! Even your collar is on correctly." * 'Leo: '"Yes, I double-checked before setting out. ...But that has nothing to do with it!" To Niles * 'Leo: '"Was that all for me, Niles? You make me proud to be your lord." * 'Niles: '"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, milord." From Niles * '''Niles: "No one can bring as many men to their knees as you, Lord Leo." * 'Leo: '"There's no other way you could phrase that, is there? Thank you for the...praise." Level Up * "I grow more fearsome each day." * "I draw strength from my royal blood." Base in Danger * (at risk) "Too much attack and too little defense." * (in peril) "Ugh... To the base, and quickly! We haven't a moment to lose!" Death Lines * "I'm in no shape to fight... This is galling, but I am forced to withdraw." Game over Line * "Damn! This is unacceptable..." Victory Lines * "Obviously..." Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Quote